Eurovision Battle Royale 2023
La Bataille Royale Eurovision 2024, aussi connue sous le nom BRE 2024, Eurovision 2024, ou plus simplement pays 2024, est la 8e édition annuelle de la Bataille Royale Concours qui se déroule en pays. Une totale de 54 pays annonçaient leur participation dans cet évènement. La Bataille Royale consiste en trois demi-finales, avec chaque ayant commençant vingt-quatre heures après celle qui précède. La Serbia décida de ne pas participer à cause de la situation entre Kosovo et elle. Des autres pays, comme la Russie, le Monténégro, et la Bosnie-Herzégovine prenaient en considération de ne pas participer aussi, mais en fin leurs menaces restaient en air. La pays hôte, Kosovo, était la vainquant de la 2022 édition l'année précédente, ce qui veut dire qu'il avait qualifié automatiquement a la Grande Finale de cette édition. Les autres pays étaient distribués dans les demi-finales par un tirage au sort. Là chaque citoyen participerait dans une lutte à mort jusqu'il n'y aurait qu'entre onze ou douze citoyens dans leur demi-finales. La vainquant de cette édition de la Bataille Royale Eurovision est Anri Barnabishvili de la Georgia. Il battait Gabrijel Gafà de Malte, qui a fini en deuxième. Kosovo, la Belgique, et la Luxembourg complétaient le Top 5. Le pays hôte aussi a fini en douzième. Arena L'Arène de cette édition fut décidée le 12 novembre 2022. File:BRE 2023 1.jpg| File:BRE 2023 2.jpg| File:BRE 2023 3.jpg| Format et Règles Le tirage pour déterminer dans laquelle demi-finale chaque pays participeraient, ainsi que le nombre du podium sur lequel le pays hôte commencerait, se déroulait à Priština, le 5 décembre 2022. Le pays hôte a été sélectionné à commencer sur le podium X. Chaque pays avait dû annoncer leur dessein de rejoindre la Bataille Royale d'ici à 1re décembre, et annoncer leurs citoyens d'ici à 1 mars 2023. Le plupart du pays a choisi ses citoyens par un procès internal, on pourrait dire une manière du "Fauchage". Le Fauchage se passe quand les gouvernements d'Europe, chacun organise une loterie télévisé de leurs citoyens où tous les citoyens d'âges entre 13 et 50 sont obligés d'avoir leurs nombres placés dans un pot grand, et après randomiser les noms, un seul nom masculin et un seule nom feminine sont appelés sur la TV par la gouvernement. Ces citoyens choisis donc vont disputer dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision. C'est notamment que beaucoup de citoyens chaque année veulent être des volontaires pour leur pays. Pour en tirer profiter, faut que les volontaires aspirants paient d'argent pour qu'ils puissent avoir leurs nombres dans le pot plus qu'une fois. Ce procès-ci coûterait aussi bas que £50 aux pays plus pauvres à £500 aux pays plus riches. Le maximum nombre de fois que une volontaire aspirant peut avoir leur nombre dans le pot est 100. Ce semble comme il n'y aurait autant volontaires comme aimeraient les OEs (Organisateurs d'Évènement), mais dans cet univers il y a milles de citoyens qui actuellement donnent leurs noms au pot pour avoir la chance d'être un volontaire et représenter leur pays. En attendant, les citoyens choisis sont invités aux plusieurs locations partout Europe pour se promouvoir, faire des allegiances, et parler avec des sponsors potentiels. Les Fêtes Officiels sont annoncés par les OEs usuellement vers le début d'an. Ces sont télévisés et regardés par millions aussi (penser à comment quelques personnes regardent le Tapis Rouge des émissions comme "The Oscars, etc.). La liste des Fêtes Officiels pour cette année : * : Paris (11 mars) * : Anvers (24 mars) * : Aarhus (7 avril) * : Helsinki (22 avril) Ces fêtes n'est pas obligatoires et pendant ce temps les citoyens pourrait emménager au Village de Citoyens, ce que le village dans lequel tout les citoyens habitent pendant le temps avant la BRE. Tous citoyens y doit emménager d'ici au 1 mai, exactement un mois avant la BRE. C'est pour que chaque citoyen ait la chance de acclimater aux leurs environs et entraîner pour la BRE. Les OEs prévoir les citoyens avec leur propre équipe, composé des entraîneurs, des chefs, des spécialistes, des stylistes, etc, tout gratuit et sous le budget d'OEs. Pour les deux mois qu'y habitaient les citoyens, ils étaient encouragés d'apprendre des techniques de survie et faire de la musculation pour qu'ils aient la chance de survivre dans l'Arène contre les autres (et aussi pour se donner une spectacle captivant pour les téléspectateurs). Le matin avant la première demi-finale, La Cérémonie d'Ouverture a eu lieu. Comparable aux cérémonies olympiques, ce cérémonie-ci a célébré l'histoire et la culture du Pays Hôte, et de plus a inclus beaucoup de feus d'artifice, de la musique, des performance culturelles et musicales, et naturellement des écrans futuriste avec des pyrotechnies. Suivant cette spectacle cultural était le Défile des Pays. Les citoyens de tous les pays étaient apportés au Stade Central sur des chars et puis montrés aux millions de téléspectateurs. Les chars étaient décorés avec les symboles du pays duquel ses citoyens tirent leur origine, et c'est précédé par la drapeau nationale de ce pays. Dès que tout la pompe avait finie, les OEs et la gouvernement du pays hôte donnaient leurs speeches, les drapeaux étaient élevées, et puis le serment d'esprit sportif par un sélect citoyen. L'évènement final de la cérémonie était l'illumination du Chaudron, fait par le vainqueur de la Bataille Royale l'année précédente. Suivant la Cérémonie d'Ouverture, tous les citoyens étaient forcés à être confiné au Village de Citoyens jusqu'il fallait aller au leur arène pour la commencement de leur demi-finale. On n'était pas permis d'avoir accès aux informations dehors qui pourraient les aider dans leur propre demi-finale. En fait les citoyens n'avaient pas d'accès aux ni les télévisions ni l'internet. C'est pour assure que le suspense soit retenu et qu'aucun citoyen n'ait pas d'avantage par rapport les autres citoyens. Les Règles pour déterminer le classement des demi-finales # Top 11 or 12 remaining citizens in each semi-final all live to compete in the Grand Final # Of those, they are firstly ranked by number of kills they have committed. # If the citizens have the same number of kills, then the tie-break favors the one that reached that number of kills the earliest. # If all is still tied, then the Degrees of Separation Rule is enforced. ::ex. Jan of Germany kills only Teo of Belgium. Teo of Belgium had killed 2 other citizens beforehand. Erik of Sweden only kills Andriy of Russia. Andriy of Russia had killed 1 citizen beforehand. Jan of Germany will be ranked higher than Erik of Sweden in the semi-finals. :5. This Degree of Separation Rule will continue until necessary. :6. If all is still tied, the tie-break favors those who are furthest away from pod number 18. :7. If all is still tied, then the citizens will share the position. Qualification pour la Grand Finale Trent-cinq citoyens participent dans les demi-finals 1 et 3, tandis que la deuxième demi-final ait 36 citoyens. Cinquante-quatre pays participent dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision cette année. Première demi-finale La première demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 1 juin et 6 juin. Deuxième demi-finale La deuxième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 2 juin et 6 juin. Troisième demi-finale La troisième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 3 juin et 9 juin. Résumé des demi-finales File:BRE 2023 DF 1.png| 1re demi-finale File:BRE 2023 DF 2.png| 2e demi-finale File:BRE 2023 DF 3.png| 3e demi-finale La Preparation pour la Grand Finale La Grand Finale (en anglais) Welcome to the start of the Eurovision Battle Royale 2023. In just under 5 minutes, 36 of Europe's finest, most brave citizens will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two weeks, only one will emerge as the sole victor and Champion of Europe. We can only imagine how nervous and anxious the fans from the finalist nations must be, and how even more nervous their citizens must be! 1re Journée (16 juin) Andreia Florencio of is killed by Roman Popadynets of . Kjell Christoffersen of is killed by Vilma Soukupová of . Résumé This is a very slow start! The 36 citizens were raised onto their pods amongst the sizzling rubble of Pristina. But instead of killing each other, most ran away! Only Andreia of Portugal was murdered at the Cornucopia after having her head bashed against a piece of cement by Roman of Ukraine, and Kjell of Denmark was slithering among the rubble of an outlying neighborhood when Vilma of Czech Republic dropped a brick on his head as he passed under her. The Event Organizers must fix this! Many are already calling this the worst BR ever. Two citizens died, 34 remain. 2e Journée (17 juin) Attention Citizens! Due to yesterday's lack of action, NATO has decided to deploy airstrikes and drop bombs on the entire Arena. Good luck! Eftemie Raceanov of is killed in an airstrike. Carmit Pazt of is incinerated in a firebombing. Ismeta Nikolić of is pushed into the firebombing by Anri Barnabishvili of . Una Häberli of is crushed by debris when the apartment complex she is hiding in collapses. Rutger Schoonjans of is crushed by a falling building. Vytautas Zurlys of is incinerated in a firebombing. Nelke van Nunspeet of is blown from a sixth story window by the force of a bomb and falls to her death. Stefan Vitanov of is killed in an airstrike. Besir Omerovic of is killed in an airstrike. Janka Plevnik of is pushed out into the open right into a falling NATO bomb by Vladimir Apostolov of . Teodor Raminar of is incinerated in a firebombing. Barbara Rakić of falls from a collapsing building to her death. Inga Traktirnova of is killed with rubble via blunt force trauma by Amber Wells of during the airstrike. Basten Wagenvoorde of is pushed from the tall ruins of an office building in downtown Priština to his death by Ellis Hudson of . Adrian Vogelweide of is incinerated in a firebombing. Roman Popadynets of is blown to bits from an airstrike. Résumé Well that changed things a lot! The NATO "muttations", as they're being called, have unleashed their military might onto the Arena, causing the city to become even more destroyed than it already was. There is now barely an intact building in sight, and many small fires still blaze throughout the city. Many citizens died, including favorites such as Eftemie of Moldova, Roman of Ukraine, Besir of Bosnia, and Una of Switzerland. Ash fills the skies of the Arena and there is an eerie silence amongst this apocalyptic rubble. Sixteen citizens died, 18 remain. 3e Journée (18 juin) There were no events today. 4e Journée (19 juin) There were no events today. 5e Journée (20 juin) There were no events today. 6e Journée (21 juin) Eleonora Andreyivna of is killed by Nikolas Kohout of . Vladimir Apostolov of is killed by Nikolas Kohout of . Gando Luchini of is killed by Tim Longin of . Résumé After three days of citizens being too shell-shocked to make any moves other than to hunt, the fighting has started up again. This time, the stand out citizen was Nikolas of Slovakia. He caught Eleonora trying to hide herself under a piece of broken cement. So he snuck up behind her, and jumped right onto it - effectively crushing her bones and killing her. Next, he encountered Vladimir near the eastern rural outskirts. The two ended up fighting, but the 50 year old Bulgarian wasn't a match for the fit, in-shape Slovakian. Nikolas ended up pushing him down a slope, and straight into a mine! Vladimir was blown to bits, and Nikolas was also thrown back but just barely managed to escape unscathed. But the biggest surprise of the day was the death of the #1 favorite, Gando of San Marino! Many thought he would win as he was the only citizen remaining to have won one of the semi-finals, but Tim of Belgium ambushed him by jumping from behind a dumpster and beating his head with a piece of rubble. Three citizens died, 15 remain. 7e Journée (22 juin) Nikolas Kohout of is killed by Luisi Alia of . Résumé And just like that, he's dead! The hype surrounding the Slovakian barely lasted a day, as he was ambushed by Kosovo's very own and Albania's citizens. He tried to run, and put up a good fight, even managing to stab Pemëlina of Albania in the chest. The two remaining citizens cornered him and Luisi was the one who stabbed him to death, causing much excitement for Kosovo - could they win twice in a row? One citizen died, 14 remain. 8e Journée (23 juin) Pemëlina Marishta of bleeds out due to injuries sustained in a previous battle. Amber Wells of is killed by Tim Longin of . Résumé Pemëlina of Albania did in fact die; many thought she would after Nikolas stabbed her very deeply in her chest yesterday. She managed to live an extra 10 hours but died earlier this morning. Next, Tim of Belgium managed to get his second kill by stalking the young English citizen - Amber Wells - back to her camp and jumping her, strangling her until she died. Two citizens died, 12 remain. 9e Journée (24 juin) Attention Citizens. There will be a Feast at the cornucopia, which will be replenished with plentiful food, medicine, and new weapons. Good luck. Luisi Alia of is killed by Vilma Soukupová of . Chiara Horkheimer of is killed by Weronika Midura of . Ellis Hudson of is killed by Axelle Wolff of . Résumé There seems to be a shake up! No one knows who will win now that there is less than 10 citizens remaining; anyone could surprise us! Kosovo lost one of their own: Luisi Alia tried to quickly run and grab some food for he and his ally, but Vilma of Czech Republic came quickly from around the cornucopia, used his surprise and time-delay to tackle him to the ground, and quickly slit his throat. A couple minutes later, Chiara of Austria - looking starved and injured - was no match for a still strong Weronika of Poland, who stabbed her three times. Lastly, Ellis of Scotland was surprised as well - Axelle of Luxembourg already had grabbed her new bow-and-arrow kit and while Ellis was turned towards the Cornucopia opening, she emerged from rubble behind him, with only the cameras aware of what was about to happen, and shot him in the back with her arrow, killing him. Three citizens died, 9 remain. 10e Journée (25 juin) Dalilah O'Connor of is killed by Mermore Marku of . Résumé Only one event occurred, and it has given the Kosovans a glimmer of hope that they still can win and be the first country to win two years in a row. At this rate, with how open the race is, they may very well be! One citizen died, 8 remain. 11e Journée (26 juin) Alina López of is killed by Anri Barnabishvili of . Vilma Soukupová of is killed by Weronika Midura of . Résumé Things are getting really down to the wire now! Alina of Spain was good in the semis, but faded to obscurity during the Grand Final, and today she was strangled to death by the strong dark horse of the competition, Anri of Georgia. Also, Vilma - the citizen most thought had the best chances of winning - was killed by Weronika who now in turns is looking really good for winning this. Two citizens died, 6 remain. 12e Journée (27 juin) There were no events today. 13e Journée (28 juin) There were no events today. 14e Journée (29 juin) Weronika Midura of is killed by a landmine. Résumé And another favorite falls! Weronika had the most going for her, but out of everything that could kill her, it ended up being a simple mine. While roaming the north-eastern rural areas for berries and water, she accidentally triggered a mine. She was blown to pieces before she even realized what was happening. This just leaves five remaining. There's Anri of Georgia, who now looks like the strongest citizen remaining with 2 kills. Next, theres Mermore of Kosovo and Axelle of Luxembourg. They both each have only a kill but are extremely lethal and can fight. They are tied for second-most likely to win. After that is Tim of Belgium. He also has two kills, but he doesn't seem to have that winning touch of ruthlessness that is necessary. Lastly, is Gabrijel! He was a huge favorite to win before the Grand Final and actually won his semi-final, but he hasn't been seen at all since the first day. Is he waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike? We'll find out! One citizen died, 5 remain. 15e Journée (30 juin) There were no events today. 16e Journée (1 juillet) There were no events today. 17e Journée (2 juillet) Axelle Wolff of is killed by Anri Barnabishvili of . Résumé Anri gets his third kill today ad increases his likelihood that he will win. Axelle was wandering around the ruins of downtown when a dagger flew out of nowhere and hit her in the shoulder. She hit the floor in pain and looked up and saw Anri sprinting towards her with another knife in his hand. She screamed and tried to crawl away but Anri caught her and stabbed her until she stopped screaming. How brutal! It will be very hard for someone else to kill him. One citizen died, 4 remain. 18e Journée (3 juillet) There were no events today. 19e Journée (4 juillet) There were no events today. 20e Journée (5 juillet) Tim Longin of is killed by Gabrijel Gafà of . Mermore Marku of is killed by Anri Barnabishvili of . Gabrijel Gafà of bleeds out from his injuries from his fight with Tim. Résumé And there it is! Europe, the winner of the 8th Eurovision Battle Royale is Anri Barnabishvili of ! Congratulations. After days of silence, all the action occurred on this single day. The most lethal was the battle between Tim and Gabrijel. Tim of Belgium finally found him: in the western outskirts living on grass and drinking from an abandoned park fountain. Tim jumped on his back and tried to snap his neck, but Gabrijel knew how to kill and do it well. But before he could flip Tim over him to the floor, Tim stabbed Gabrijel in the back! Shocked, he fell the floor. He lay stunned for a bit, as did Tim, but Gabrijel was determined to win. He wrestled Tim into a submissive position and kept him in a headlock until he died. Meanwhile, Mermore of Kosovo was being cheered on by her whole country, but unfortunately that was not enough. Anri came jumping down from a building in ruins once he saw her walk by and pushed her to the ground and beat her with his fists until she died. It was only he and Gabrijel now, but little did Anri know that Gabrijel was bleeding out fast. In fact, Anri was walking around, looking for the final tribute, when the firework sounded off to signal the last remaining death, which shocked Anri. How could he have died? There wasn't even a final showdown! Nevertheless, minutes later he was saved from the smoldering rubble of Priština and lifted back to the real world, where he would be celebrated the world over. Tableau du Résultat